


Alone in the woods.

by gliterbox



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gliterbox/pseuds/gliterbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forget everything I have told you and go far far away from me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> This is book 2 stoned

"Please go away you must hurry before....................... oh never mind just run away."  I told my only pack. "no! i'm not going without you."  I already ran off before he had time to catch me. he came and pulled me back to  family before 'THE STORM' came.

we hid in the back of the warm cozy cave that was our den.  I was in charge of 3 pups


End file.
